A typical motor vehicle fuel system includes an element commonly referred to as a "modular fuel reservoir" (MFR) in a fuel tank of the motor vehicle. The MFR includes a tank cover, a cup-shaped plastic reservoir, a plurality of struts on the tank cover slidably connected to the reservoir, and a spring urging relative separation between the tank cover and the reservoir. The MFR is inserted into the fuel tank through an access port in the top of the fuel tank which is sealed closed by the tank cover. The spring biases the reservoir against the bottom of the fuel tank. A plastic retainer on the top of the plastic reservoir supports a fuel pump including an electric motor and a pump. The electric motor of the fuel pump is turned on and off through a wiring harness of the motor vehicle. When the electric motor is on, the pump pumps fuel at elevated pressure from the reservoir through a high pressure loop which includes a fuel rail of a fuel injection system of the motor vehicle and a fuel pressure regulator on the reservoir or on the retainer of the MFR. The pressure regulator releases fuel from the high pressure loop to the reservoir through a return loop and commonly includes a metal housing which is electrically insulated by the plastic reservoir or the plastic retainer and which, therefore, becomes a capacitor-like electrical storage device as ions stripped away from the fuel collect on the metal housing. To maintain the metal housing of the pressure regulator at the same potential as the negative terminal of the motor vehicle's battery, it is known to "ground" the metal housing through a terminal clip clipped onto the metal housing and a conductor attached to the terminal clip and spliced into a negative conductor of the wiring harness of the motor vehicle. Such extra wires and terminal clips, and the installation thereof, however, contribute to the manufacturing expense of the MFR.